Blood Debt
by Vikt0ria
Summary: What if bitten Were-Panther/V addict Jason Stackhouse owed a blood debt to Eric Northman. What do you think the big bad Viking Vampire would want as payment? This story follows "Dead to the World" It's my own little twist on the books that follow. AT/AU
1. Blood Debt

**A/N: ****This is my first go at a FanFic… being soooo in love with the awesome Ms. Harris' characters, I had an idea so I had to try… The timeline for this fic is after "Dead to the World" (My fave book mmmm love me some Eric) with some TrueBlood thrown in the mix… I'm in no way, shape, or form a "writer" by any standard, this is the first time EVER that I've written anything so please be gentle and enjoy! Oh and BTW Eric isn't very nice in the beginning thought he tries ;) **

**I allow for anonymous reviews so please share your thoughts! It will be greatly really appreciated!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Language**

**Blood Debt**

**EPOV**

It's been weeks since I regained my memories of myself, but I can't remember the one week I spent with Sookie. It's driving me insane wondering what went on between us. What makes things worst is I have all these damn emotions that I've never felt in my entire existence.

It pains me to do so but, I need to seek advice from my Child. She is the only one that I would discuss anything that shows weakness. After all, the only Vampire you can trust is the one you made. The only problem is she has too much fun using the situation as fodder for her entertainment and doesn't hesitate to piss me off about my so-called _'emotions'_ that I am feeling for Sookie. I sigh.

"Pam." I call for my Child as I am tired of thinking.

"Yes, Master?" Pam enters my office as she closes the door behind her.

"Should I just… end her?" I say frustrated to no end.

"Why Eric, whatever do you mean? The Telepath was of great use to us while you were cursed." Pam smirks… as she is well aware I've been twisting in agony over this whole Sookie bullshit.

"I need to find out what went on with us. . . I do not enjoy having feelings that cannot be explained." I say to my child "Do you have any ideas?"

"I think the Telepath may have 'feelings' for you as well." Pam says with her typical sardonic tone. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"I have, but she will not speak to me. She too is 'emotional'. I can see and smell that she is afraid of me, but can also sense she has strong conflicting emotions. It is driving me to edge of my sanity that she won't tell me what happened." I say

"Have you told her any of this?" Pam replies

"Of course not!" I glare at her and Pam chuckles and crosses her arms

"Well Eric, you know that the human is extremely stubborn and very insecure. Especially after what Compton did to her." Pam replies I frown and she cocks her head. "You love her." Pam says not as a question but a statement and her fangs slide down. Yeah she is having way too much fun at my expense.

"Pamela, do not be absurd. I do not know what that even means." I roll my eyes. Pam sniggers then instantly lowers her eyes to the floor as I give her a look that means time for joking is over. Suddenly a thought pops into mind.

"I seem to remember a Vampire that went missing a while back. That queen that was selling his blood said that Jason Stackhouse had something to do with his disappearance." I said. Her eyes shot up as if she immediately knew what I was thinking.

"Forgive me, Master. If I may speak" she asked once again lowering her gaze after I give her a curt nod. "Master, I don't think it would be wise." she says back to her bored tone.

"Why not Pamela, after all it was your idea" I say with a wicked grin.

"But Master, you know as well as I that harming the brother would only get you the opposite of what you want." She says and I wave off her reply.

"I am well aware of that. But harming him is not what I intend. If he is indeed guilty of the disappearance he owes a blood debt. As sheriff of this area I'm due to collect." I say and I know exactly what I want as payment.

"Do you wish me to retrieve him, Master?" Pam says.

"Yes bring him here and lock him up downstairs. Before we proceed with him, maybe I'll try to entice Miss Stackhouse to yield to me of her own will." I say then dismiss Pam to collect the Were.

As I drive down to Bon Temps to the Shifter's bar I think of the last night I confronted Sookie with what might have happened that week. The only information I had was from what Pam has told me, what with Compton's attitude towards me I know for sure that Sookie and I had sex, and that she was willing. So what the fuck is the problem? There's got to be more to the story and I and damn sure going to find out what no matter what I have to do.

I enter the bar and my nostrils flare as I am assaulted with her delicious scent. Even with all the other humans, beer and food smells, hers is the most powerful to my senses. I follow it to one of her open tables. As I sit I see her behind the bar and for a split second our eyes meet and she has a terrified look on her face. Since she's had my blood I know everything that she is feeling… lust, sadness, fear, guilt, and what is that last one? I just can't understand it; it is the same one I feel along with the lust. Could Pam be right? Do I actually love this Human? Impossible!

I hate that this woman has this power over me. I will get the truth from her one way or another; I don't care if what I plan will piss her off. I need to regain the power. I never take my eyes off her as she approaches my table with that strained grin on her face.

**SPOV**

My shift is nearly over and I have a splitting headache trying to shield the thoughts of everyone in the bar tonight. All my tables are empty so I'm behind the bar helping Sam wash some glasses when a hush falls over crowd. I look up from what I'm doing to see what's going on. _'Shit! What is he doing here!'_ I think as I meet those beautiful eyes that sparkle like sapphires and try like hell not to melt. All of a sudden the memory of our time together some rushing back to, the amazing sex, the offer he made to give up everything for me, Debbie "effing" Pelt. I fell in love with this man. I looked over at Sam he doesn't look too happy, but he gives me a nod to tell me go on. As I walk over to his table I can feel the 'Crazy Sookie' grin spread across my face.

"Eric"

"Sookie"

"Can I get you a Trueblood?"

"Yes, thank you."

I turn on my heels to get him a bottle. After I remove it from the microwave and give it a good shake I head back to the table, then set it down in front of him. As I turn to walk away as fast as I can without sprinting. He grabs my wrist. I turn to look at him as he looks me in the eyes, I could get lost in those eyes.

"Sookie, can you sit for a minute?" he asked. I hesitate and look around at my tables. Damn all empty no excuses.

"Sure Eric, what's up?" I ask as I slide into the booth across him.

I hear a low growl coming from Eric's chest and see him glaring. I turn to see Sam scowling at the Big Blond Vampire. I give a little chuckle and just sit back and roll my eyes 'Men' I sware can't believe I haven't gotten pee'd on yet. I clear my throat to get back Eric's attention from the testosterone display.

"Uh, Eric? Wanna tell me what this is about?" I ask looking back at Sam waiving him off.

"I just wanted to see you Sookie, do I need a reason?" Eric says with that stoic look that only a Vampire can achieve. I return the look but no wear near as well. It's times like these I wish I could hear what Vampires are thinking, but then again getting into this Vampire's head was just a scary thought.

"Right Eric, tell me what you're really up too?" he had that trademark grin that is so damn sexy and lightning bolt flashed strait to my center. I squirmed in my seat a bit and a full blown smile lightened up his beautiful face. I duck my head 'cause I know I was bright red. It felt like an hour past the silence was deafening, though it was just a minute. I couldn't help but think of what he was really up too. The last time I saw him he was demanding that I tell him exactly what happen that week I took him in. And it scared me. I looked everywhere, but at him. Then finally he spoke.

"Why are you so afraid of me Sookie?"

"I'm…not"

"You can't lie to me Lover, I know what you are feeling" my anger flashed, damn his blood.

"Look Eric, Are you gonna tell me what you are doing here?"

"We need to talk, but not here. I will meet you at your house."

With that he dropped a Twenty on the table and left with Vampire speed. I sighed and cleaned off the table and stomped over to the bar with his barely touched bottle. Sam could see my unease and was about to say something. I just shrugged him off.

After I was done finishing up cleaning the rest of the bar and doing my closing duties, I headed in to Sam's office to get my things, then head over to my house to meet Eric. Before I could say goodbye, Sam asked.

"What did he want?" as he sat back in his creaking office chair.

"I couldn't tell ya, Sam. He said he just wanted to talk is all."

"Are you gonna talk to him?" Sam asked, just a little bit huffy to please me.

"Yes, I am. I'm meeting him at my house as soon as I leave." Sam ran his hands through his Strawberry blond hair and let out a loud sigh. "What?" I asked a little piqued

"Nothing" he shook his head with another sigh. "You be careful, Chere. After everything Bill put you through." Another head shake "You shouldn't be getting yourself mixed up in their shit again. You should stay away from all of them." Now I know Sam is only saying this 'cause he cares about me, but sometimes he just pisses me off.

"Sam, I know what I am doing. Just… just… look I know you care and all, but I think you are a bit biased with your attitude. I was there I saw that little pissing display between you and Eric." I crossed my arms and glared at him

"You're right… you're right I might be a bit jealous, but He's a Vampire Sookie. I don't trust him, any of 'em. I'm just looking out for you I don't wanna see you hurt." Now it was my turn to sigh…

"I know Sam, I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodnight" I gave Sam a hug and walked out the door. I caught a last look at him and he looked so sad.

As I pulled into my driveway Eric was standing on my porch looking like he was in 'downtime' I pulled around to the back to park and went straight to my kitchen to get a Diet coke for myself and a TrueBlood for Eric and walked out to the porch. He unfroze as I handed Eric his drink and went over and sat on my old porch swing. He gave a little chuckle, bent down and kissed me so sweetly on the check as he sat next to me. Another shot strait down to my center, another chuckle, and minute past and I thought I was about to lose my mind. So I finally broke.

"So, what's up Eric. You plan on telling me what I can do for you?" I realized what I said and immediately regretted it.

"Well Lover there are many things you can _'DO'_ for me." He said with that sexy grin "but that's not why I am here. I just wanted you to tell me what happened between us while I was here." Shit I saw this coming. Why did I agree to this?

"Eric, we already went over this." I said turning away from him

"Not good enough, Sookie" he said with an Ice cold glare. I just sat still looking away not saying a word. He wasn't gonna intimidate me. I crossed my arms and harrumphed.

"Fan, envis Kvinna! Tell me what I want to know!" Eric shot up from the swing and towered over me with his fangs down, fist clenched at his sides and the most evil glint in his eyes that were now almost black.

"What the hell do you want from me Eric?" I whimpered, my heartbeat flew like a hummingbird. I was never as scared of Eric as I was in this moment. Even before he was cursed. I've never seen this Eric. This was the VAMPIRE… the monster I knew him capable of. I stood up and backed away from him terrified.

His fangs retracted, his face softened for a second and back to the cold stoic Eric. I couldn't stay in front of him any longer, I blinked back my tears, ran into my house and slammed the door shut and fell in a crumpled mess as the tears I fought ran down my face in an unending torrent. How could that be the same Eric that I fell in love with? The one that was so sweet, so loving? This Eric was a stranger, a monster.

**A/N: What do you think? You want more? I've got it if you want it. As I said this is my first time and I am unbeta'd so this is all me. Any kind of reviews good or bad are welcomed. Constructive criticism is a great way to get better ;)**


	2. The Tool

**A/N: Oooooo I just love all your reviews! Thank y'all so much for taking the time to do so. I am truly honored to have some of my favorite FanFic author's read and review. ya'll just make a girl wanna cry *sniffle* ha ha J/K. **

**Okay so for a better understanding of my story… Sookie and Jason's relationship is pretty much non-existent. They barely speak to each other. But with Sookie being Sookie she will do anything for the people she loves. Also, keep in mind that this story follows more of the book than the show. Hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter…**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Language**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV **

Damnit how could I lose my temper like that! I feel she is so sad, afraid and that she is crying on the other side of the door. I put my hand against the door and softly say I am sorry. I know she can't hear me. Suddenly I am full of rage. That damn woman will be the death of me she makes me feel so weak it's unacceptable. I stride out to my car and reach to open the door. I drop my hand and my head and shoot myself up in the air. I'll fly back to Fantasia. Nothing clears my head better than flying through the night sky.

I land at the employee entrance of the bar and nearly rip the door off the hinges as I open the door. 'Shit Maxwell won't be pleased.' I stomp into my office and throw myself down in my chair. I try to get some work done to further get my mind off of that infuriating woman. I feel Pam's eyes on me and I can already tell she's ready to start fucking with me again.

"I take it things didn't go well with our little telepath." Pam says in her usual bored tone but with a smirk

"Pamela, what do you want?" I don't even look at her, I really don't need her bullshit right now.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that our guest is downstairs, per your request" she says and I instantly brighten.

"Wonderful! Let's see if he can be useful." I start to make my way down to the basement with Pam on my heels and I say to her. "Call Bobby… tell him to go pick up my car at Sookie's house first thing in the morning." I say then Pam snickers. I turn on her and glare.

"Yes, Master" she bows and disappears back into my office.

"Jason Stackhouse" I say as I descend the stairs into the basement.

"Who the hell are you, what the hell do you want from me?" Jason is dumbfounded once he realizes he know's who I am

"Hey you're that Vampire that was staying with my sister! What the fuck do you want with me?" he yells and I start to pace the floor to start with my interrogation.

"I need to ask you some questions regarding a Vampire named Eddie Fournier that has disappeared from my Area a few months ago. Word has it that you were a V addict at the time of his disappearance and that you might have had something to do with it." I turn to face him.

"Wh…Where did you hear that?" he says in the most guiltiest tone I've ever heard. I smile 'Gotcha' I thought.

"Never mind where I heard it. Is it true?" Now I'm about 2 inches from his face staring him straight in the eyes. Not even a second into the glamour and he's spilling.

"Yeah, me and my girlfriend Amy, she's dead now, We…. we took him." he says with a dazed look. Gods that was easy. 'Idiot!'

"Hmm… I see and what happened to him Jason? Where is he?" I ask "Tell me everything." I say and start to move in front of him again in case I need to keep up the glamour.

"Well, Lafayette come to me one night and said that Vamp was missing. Then asked me if I had something to do with him being gone, I told him I had no clue what he was going on about and he freaked out and I got scared. So I rushed home to let him go, but before I could get him untied, Amy… she's dead now. Well she… she staked him." I shook my head and chuckled he gave me everything I needed with barely any glamour. I can't believe that this moron is a relation to Sookie. I bent down in front of him to get to his eye level to let go of the minimal glamour, and said.

"You owe a blood debt for the murder of Eddie Fournier. Since you are not a Vampire that debt will be paid by death" Jason's eyes widen in fear

"But I didn't kill him, Amy did" Jason said barely a whisper

"That means nothing. You had a hand in taking him and therefore his death. This Amy is already dead so the debt falls solely to you." Eric paused, Jason just paled and stared straight off into space so Eric continued. "I'll make you deal Jason, You give me your sister and I'll let you live." Jason begins to tremble and sweat starts to pour down his face.

"Sookie? How can I "give" you Sookie? I don't own her, she's her own person" Jason asked

"Well being that you are a Supe now, and I know Sookie is more than Human you can trade her Freedom for your life. Being the eldest family member it is your right." Looking at him I could see Jason could not believe what he was hearing his face paled so that it rivaled a Vampire. He said nothing so I continued "What do you think your sister would do if she heard about this? Do you think she would give up her freedom for you? I bet she would. She is such a selfless person, unlike you...selfish." I finished shaking me head in disgust.

"What are you gona do with her? Are you gona hurt her?" Jason asked.

"No, I plan on taking care of her protecting her like she needs. Besides she's a very unique individual a great asset to me. I'd like to keep her as close to me as possible." I winked and let my fangs slide out.

"You… You just stay the fuck away from, my sister. You hear me! I'll kill you if you hurt my sister!" Jason yells at me with a death glare, and I just chuckle 'Ooooh spooky'

"I don't plan on hurting your sister. My offer is her freedom for your life which will you choose? Think about it for a bit while I go pay your sister a visit and let her know of your situation" I say chuckling making my way up the stairs. Jason starts yelling and pulling on the chain around his neck. As his curses get drowned out by the slamming of the heavy steel door.

"Master, what is the plan?" Pam says. She seems a bit unsettled, though her face betrays nothing. I know she cares for my Lover more than she is willing to admit. I know that Sookie is more than a bloodbag to my child. So I feel the need to put her at ease.

"Do not worry Pam, I don't plan on killing anyone. But I will use this to my advantage. I would rather, kill her and be rid of this nuisance in my undead life, but I feel the need to protect her. She's special Pam, I don't know why. It kills me that I can't remember anything of the time I spent with her." I said as I felt like a permanent frown was forming.

"You love her." Pam says again in this time with no humor.

I just give her a cold stare. I suppose I do love her. I know for sure she feels the same. I just don't understand why she is so terrified of me. With my behavior tonight it's understandable, but before that? And with this new development 'My Plan' I'm sure she'll hate me. But I can be Patient. She'll yield to me sooner or later.

"Leave Me" I say, she bows and floats out the office.

A week later after letting Jason stew with his decision I go back down into the basement and see if he's ready to pay up.

"So what's your decision, Jason?" I ask.

"I can't give you Sookie, you know what she's like she don't listen to no body. I guess I'll just have to pay with my death." Jason looked so defeated. As he should all the fucked up choices he made.

Hmmm this does not work for me. Sookie will have to make the choice then. I hope this plan doesn't blow up in my face to bad. I know she will not be happy, that's putting it mildly. I hope I can get Sookie to realize that she is lucky that this happened in my area. I'm far more a better choice than any of the other Vampires that would claim her.

"Yes, Master" immediately Pam is by my side after calling her through our Maker/child bond.

"Whoa! Where did you come from" Jason asked while I silently ask her to fetch Sookie

"He's quite simple isn't he?" Pam says in that bored tone of hers

I tell her mentally to retrieve Sookie and bring her to me just as she is speaking.

"Hey!" Jason say a tad bit insulted, as he looks up they were gone

**JPOV**

He sat alone in the dark cold room waiting for his end to come, a single tear running down his cheek while he reflected on the past year since he got addicted to V.

'_Shit what the hell did I get myself into. There ain't no way I'm getting outta this alive. I can't let them take Sookie. Damn Amy for killing that Vamp. I can't believe I let her talk me into kidnapping him. What the fuck was I thinking. I haven't made a good decision ever in my life. Always thinking with my dick instead of my brain._

_First fucking with V, being accused of killing Maudette , Dawn, and my own Gran, then Amy. Then I get fucked over by that Asshole from Hot Shot 'cause of Crystal. And I've been such a shitty brother to Sookie our whole life. Worse after Gran died. I left her alone and she still saved me from dying out in Hot Shot. She's such an angel. I know she won't let me die. But I can't let her take my place either. Gotta man up now.'_

**A/N: What do you think more? Ask and you shall receive ;)**


	3. The Plot

**A/N: Sorry for my boo boo at the end of last chapter. I repeated myself and didn't catch it in time. I tried to fix it but it wouldn't let me. **?Can you edit your story after it is published?** **

**The response to my story is AMAZING ! Sorry being a virgin writer this is all very exciting to me. I know most of you Seasoned FanFic Author's are prolly scratchin' yr head about now. But hey like I said newbie….Anywhoo… I thought I'd treat ya'll to another chapter early for all yr love! **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Language**

**Chapter 3 **

**SPOV**

Just getting home from my shift at Merlotte's and I suddenly feel unsettled. I go through the motions of my night. I made myself a quick salad eat and do the dishes once I'm through. I jumped in the shower and I am assaulted with my memories of Eric and I sway on my feet. Not being able to take it anymore I get out and wrap myself up in a towel and begin to brush my hair. As I look at myself in the mirror I suddenly feel so alone in this house now that Gran's long gone murdered by some psycho. I start to cry as I have myself a little pity party and I begin to think of the people I have left. Tara, I barely see anymore ever since she hooked up with that Franklin Mott. Arlene, well she pretty much bailed on the friendship after I killed said 'Psycho'. All the family I had left to speak of has screwed me over. Jason he never really was a brother to me to begin with and it only got worse after Gran died. I think all I have left is Sam, Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Sam? Oh Yeah Vampires. . .

Ever since Bill Compton came into my life and seduced me with his southern charm and silent brain it's just been one slippery slope to hell. My life has been nothing but constant danger. Ever since I immersed myself into the world of the supernatural I've been Beaten, Poisoned, Shot at (so many times I lost count) Staked, nearly Drained, and Raped. But Bill's not completely to blame, he only lied about or entire relationship and cheated on me with his skank Maker Lorena, oh and almost drained me and raped me but those two things can be somewhat be forgiven. I mean he _was_ almost finally dead and didn't know what he was doing. At least I stopped him in time. Some thanks goes to my cousin Hadley who disappeared into the drug underworld and turned out to be a Vampire/Lover/Child of the Queen of Louisiana, well she screwed me big time. The only thing good about that whole situation was meeting Eric and Pam.

Eric and Pam… I mean yeah sure Eric was scary as hell at first. But that week we spent together was my dream come true. I thought we had made a real connection and had fallen love with each other. Oh who am I kidding that wasn't even Eric. He didn't even know who he was. But Pam was Pam and I'll always love her. I kinda miss her coming around. She used to come around a lot after Eric got his memory back. I had lots of fun conversations with her even when she was berating me about my attitude towards her Maker. I knew she only "visited" 'cause Eric made her. But I knew she secretly enjoyed being around me. *sigh* gotta love that Pam. Sometimes when Eric would come around I could see the Eric that I fell in love with inside the big scary one. Besides, Pam wouldn't be so awesome if Eric was a complete bastard right? Yet no matter how much he scared me that last night after he left I just felt totally, completely… empty.

I was startled out of my reverie by a knock at the door. I wiped the tears off my face gave it a quick splash of cool water and rushed to put some sweats and an old Bon Temps softball t-shirt wondering who the heck it could be and ran to the door. I opened it up to find no one there and there wasn't a car in the front. I didn't even hear a car come to think of it. _'Hmmm…that's weird I thought to myself'_ I closed my eyes and lifted my shields to find a Vampire Void. I quickly opened my eyes to find Pam Standing right in front of me not two inches from my face, with that classic Pam Smirk.

"PAM! Jesus Christ! Are trying to kill me!" I jumped back and put my hand on my chest in an attempt to get my breath and heart under control.

"Of course not, my Master would not be pleased. I must say Sookie you are looking…fabulous." Her eyes scan me head to toe during her pause with a lusty look and a bit of a smirk on her lips. With Pam you never can tell if she's really paying you a compliment to making fun of you.

"Gee, thanks' Pam" I say with obvious sarcasm "Come on in. Not everyone can look like they just stepped out of a Vogue Magazine, by the way." I say as she sways her petite body into my house. Pam has real style. If I don't see her in the Stereotypical Vampire garb she has to wear at Fantasia. She's usually in dressed _Channel, Dior, DKNY_ or any other high end label. Tonight I'm guessing she had the night off 'cause she looked great!

"So what brings you out here tonight Pam? Sorry I can't offer you anything to drink. I'm outta blood" I got rid of it all after Eric left last week I added mentally myself.

"Are you sure Sookie? You sure you don't have something to offer." She says after turning back to me with her fangs down, I just gave her a little chuckle with the shake of my head. "Actually my Master has summoned you. I must escort you to Fangtasia for some business this evening. Declining is not an option" She says with a wicked glint in her eyes I know she's teasing me and eager for my outrage and defiance. 'Fodder for her entertainment' Eric says. Might as well give her what she wants.

"Well I'm sorry you came all this way, Pam. I am not going anywhere near Eric Northman. So you can just run a long back to Fantasia and tell him that I said I don't work for him anymore. He can't "Summon" me anywhere anymore and that he can kiss this "ASS…et goodbye." I pointed at my hinny and looked at her laughing a little at my own joke. Pam's lips twitched and I could see an excited gleam in her eye. She was gona enjoy using that one on Eric. But then a sad look crossed her face so fast that if I didn't train myself to watch Vampire facial expressions, I would have missed it. I can't hear their brains so you gotta be extra sharp around them all.

"What's wrong, Pam? I asked worried I have never seen Pam upset about anything.

"Sookie, I am sorry" she said in her usual tone "You're brother Jason has gotten himself into some deep shit and you must come and make a decision." I just stared at her with my jaw on the floor waiting for her to say something more…she didn't

"What the hell decision do I have to make for him? Jason is a grown man and responsible for himself!" I yelled at her losing my temper. She looked at me with pity and said.

"Well you are absolutely right, but Eric should be discussing this with you not me." She said and she walked out my door and expected me to follow.

"Wait a minute! Let me change." I turned and muttered "Damnit Jason" as I went back into my room to make myself more presentable. Even if he scared the shit outta me I still wanted to look good for Eric.

Our drive to Fangtasia was quite, I couldn't get a read on Pam and it was making me very nervous. I didn't really want to see Eric again, on top of the mystery bullshit Jason has pulled me into. What the hell has he done now. From the little bit of emotion I gleamed from Pam It really must be bad.

"Pam, can't you tell me what's going on?" I turned to look at her. I got nothing. 'Fine!' I thought to myself and stared out the window the rest of the way.

When we finally arrived at Fangtasia Pam led me straight into Eric's office and left. My heart beat accelerated seeing him sitting there behind his desk. I sat on his leather sofa waiting for him to acknowledge me. I didn't want to piss him off again cause I don't want to see the monster. I couldn't help but look at him. He looked sad. His face a bit hollow and sunken in like he hasn't fed in awhile. Even looking like this he still took my breath away. God he was beautiful. I could feel my heart break all over again. I turned away and sighed and he finally looked up and spoke.

"Something wrong Lover?" he asked.

"You tell me Eric, you summoned me. Where is my brother?" I asked a little bitterly.

"Sookie" he sighed a very human thing to do since Vampires don't breath "You're brother has been Found guilty of a Crime against a Vampire and owes a blood debt-"

"What kinda crime? And what does he owe?" I interrupted him.

"You're brother… was accused of killing a vampire to cover up his kidnapping him and draining him for V. So he-"

"That's bullshit! Jason is not the smartest apple on the tree, but he's not stupid enough to do some crazy shit like that!" I exploded outta the sofa interrupting him again.

With vampire speed he vaulted over his desk and towered over me. I instinctively backed up falling into the sofa after remembering what Eric's face looked like the last time I saw him. I sat there trembling. His huge white hand reached out and grazed my cheek so gently, I dared to look up at him expecting to see scary Eric. But what I saw was my Eric. And in a flash he was sitting back behind his desk. With the stoic vampire face.

"He confessed Sookie." he said as he looked right into my eyes I knew he wasn't lying, and I couldn't get my mouth to work. I just looked at him like he was speaking that language he usually uses when he's pissed off or excited. "He owes a life" I still just sat there gaping at him like a fish not comprehending what he was tell me. "I'm so sorry Sookie, he's sentenced to death." with that I started to breakdown and cry. Sure Jason wasn't the best brother, but he was still my brother. Eric dropped his head he couldn't even look at me.

"I want to see him, please" I said barely a whisper but I knew he heard me.

In a flash Eric was in front of me again and took my hand gently and led me down to the basement where I remembered him keeping Lafayette for selling V. Every time I see my sweet loving Eric, The Big Bad Vampire comes along and trumps my memory of him.

**A/N: Sorry for I missed any boo boos. I edited this and I'm a bit sleepy… Reviews? Please? **


	4. The Slap

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has added me to their fave's list/alerts, all I can say is WOW! And Thank you again to all of those that reviewed… It keeps me going with this. **

***** Special thanks to AlphaEN… Thanks for setting me straight! *** **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language **

**Chapter 4**

**SPOV**

"Jason!" I yelled as I saw him laying on the dirty concrete floor and I ran to him

knelt down by him checking to see if he was hurt.

"Jason? Are you okay? Oh my god Jason!" I started sobbing again remembering how beaten and bloody he was the last time I saw him chained up. At least he wasn't beaten and bloody this time he was just really dirty and smelt like he had had a bath in a few weeks.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at Eric "How can you keep people down here chained up like animals? They are Human beings!" I looked back down at Jason fussing over him.

"Ssss…Sssookie?" Jason's eyes fluttered open and he gave me a weak smile. "You came for me?" Jason sat up a little straighter wincing while he did so "No Sookie, you gotta get out of here, Please Sookie leave." Jason tried to shoo me away.

"No Jason! Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here." I yelled at him. "I'm gona get you outta here I know you didn't do it for all I know he glamoured you into confessing!" I hissed as I tried to help Jason up.

"Sookie, no don't." He said while he took my hand and touched it too his cheek. He was confessing to me, this time. I saw everything… Him and Amy kidnapping Eddie… Him and Amy tying Eddie up with silver in the basement of my parent's home. Then draining him slowly for their 'V' fix. And finally Amy staking him. My hand flew away from his cheek like it got burned.

"Jason… No!" tears began to fall again as I whispered to him. I just couldn't believe it, but then again I had no choice but to believe it I saw it clear as day…proof. I shoved that thought away. I had to do something surely Eric would help me. I turned to Eric. "Eric please, help me…help me save him. There's gotta be another way. I can't let him die he's all I have left." Eric turned away from me and said.

"There is another way. But I doubt you see that this way is better. You'd have to take his place, be payment for his debt." He said not facing me.

"What the hell are you talking about? You mean for me to save him I have to die?" I said.

"No" was all he said and I waited for more. When he continued to say nothing I yelled.

"Then what the fuck are you trying to say Eric? Give it to me straight, so that I fully understand" burning holes in the back of his head with my glare. It took every ounce of my will power not to attack him.

"Your Brother is a Were now. He is bound by Supe Law, he broke three Vampire laws and in that he owes his life. The end result for him is death. Now he will be killed or you…" he let his words drift.

"What is it Eric spit it out!" I said through gnashed teeth. I felt my blood boiling because I could see where he was going with this. I just needed to hear him say it. He sighed again and shook his head and finally turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"You can be claimed if you pay his debt in death or life, if he chooses you must comply. Being that he is the eldest family member he can give your life in place of his or you can choose to pay his debt of your own will. I already told you how it will end for him. Either way the debt _'must' _be paid." he said. And how does it end for me? I thought to myself. I didn't ask 'cause the answer was all too clear to me.

I was beyond anger and rage. My shields started to slip. I could hear Jason's thoughts seeping through. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him I tried to block it out, but not only was I hearing his I was hearing every single Fangbanger's thoughts upstairs too. I had to clench my fist so hard to stop myself from trembling I was so livid my ears started to ring loud. Over the din in my ears my own thoughts started to take precedence over every one else's and for that I was grateful. My mind was reeling with what I just everything I had just heard. I could be claimed as property! By who Eric? The Queen?

How could this be happening to me? Sam was right not to trust these damn Vampires. Oh God Sam! Why was I so stupid not to listen to him. I was so stubborn and fought with him every time he tired to warn me. Thinking he was just jealous when all he was doing was trying to protect me. He knew all about the Supe world and their laws. From the moment Bill walked into Merlotte's he's been trying to warn me and I just blew him off as Jealous. My heart breaking over and over again worst with each betrayal . Jason, Bill, Hadley… Eric and even Pam where the hell was she anyway? Why am I even asking she's no one important just Eric's underling. What can she do to help me, would she even care to? She always told me 'Vampires before humans' and who was I to them anyways? Well now I know the answer… just another Bloodbag! And now realizing my most heart wrenching betrayal… but this time it's my own, I betrayed the one person who possibly was the only one who cared about me. I started to see a red haze cloud my vision and I started to Hyperventilate. I felt a cold sheen of sweat breakout on my brow and the back of my neck. I felt possessed by my thought's I couldn't control it.

I thought about Alcide and his Dad. Alcide was in this same position. His damn dad got himself indebted to the Vampires and now Alcide assumed the debt and now works for the Vampires'… My Vampire for free! And that other Were I met at the Pack Master's contest (Quinn, that was his name). I heard his Mother got into some trouble a couple of times and The Vamps and to clean up after her. Now has to fight in the pits to pay off a debt that his Mother owes.

Oh my God! This is really happening to me. Can I really let Jason get killed over his bad judgment? I mean sure he was guilty but not for murder. But that doesn't matter does it? There still gona kill him. If I take his debt, what's the price I'm gona pay? My life? My freedom? I was so dizzy with my thoughts and rage I couldn't even see straight. I needed something else to focus on so I wouldn't lose it. I could barely catch breath. My head started to feel like it was a balloon being blown up and stretched too thin. Suddenly I felt something cold and hard grip the tops of my shoulder and could barely hear my name being screamed at me. That voice so beautiful, yes focus on the voice, but that only caused my heart to break again and the ringing to stop.

I still had no control of my shields … Jason's thoughts all the Fangbanger's thoughts instantly flood my brain like a tidal wave, an inescapable wall of water crashing in to me.

'_Oh God Sookie…Oh God I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. Not being there like a brother should. Bringing this shit on you… I didn't mean it for it to happen… it's my fault… _

'_I wonder where that hot blond vampire is and if he'll fuck me if I offer him my blood.'_

"_God I just wanna get laid tonight, I don't care by who any pussy or dick with do.' _

And so much more throngs of thoughts filling my mind stretching it bigger and bigger. I couldn't stand it more. More thoughts continued their assault on my brain, I started to scream and claw at my ears and temples. It was too much for me to handle I couldn't take it anymore and I blacked out. The last thing I heard before the blackness swallowed me up was Jason…

'…_just leave me Sookie… let me die… let me die… I'm not worth it…don't do it…just let me die.' _

When I started to come out of my blackout, I thought for sure my head was gona feel like an anvil dropped on it. If what I was feeling before the blackout happened was any indication of how much pressure my brain was under. I could taste a faint sweet metallic flavor of blood on my lips. I was about to shoot up and awake when I caught the whisper soft voices around me in the room. Struggling to keep calm I continued to pretend to be out while straining to hear the conversation going on at the same time trying to block out the sound of bass beating against the wall from the club proper. I felt strong cold fingers ghost across my cheek and hair. The gentle motion help me relax, until I remembered that I was supposed to be pissed at that bastard. But I did catch some of what was said between Eric and Pam.

"Did you at least tell her _everything_?" that was Pam.

"No" Eric said with no emotion.

"Eric you must tell her all of it or she'll never forgive you." Pam.

"Do you really believe any of it will matter to her?" Eric said with a hiss.

I guess the venom in his voice made me flinch ever so slightly, 'cause Eric suddenly halted his movements in my hair.

"Eric-" Pam started but he cut her off.

Jag sa ju att vi kommer inte att tala om detta i kväll!... Hon är uppvaknande" and said in that language he uses when he's pissed or _'Super excited' . _They both fell silent.

Well damn guess they're not gona talk anymore. Might as well stop pretending to be asleep and get some answers. I fluttered my eyes to make an even bigger showing and they open right into the depths of Eric's sapphire blue eyes. I saw so much pain in those eyes I knew it in my heart. But my brain refuse to believe my heart anymore and I jerked my face away from those eyes.

Eric was instantly hurt by my action and that was clear as day on his face as he shot up off the couch and walked away from me. I sat up looking straight into clock on the side of Eric's desk I realized I was out for a couple of hours. I watched him out the corner of my eye slowly make his way over behind it and sit, while Pam was standing next to it. Both of them drilling holes in to my head. What were they waiting for? For me to speak? I wasn't gona talk to them I was still in stubborn pissed off Sookie mode. To hell with them. The both of them!

They finally started to speak again in that language Eric used earlier. After a few brief exchanges it started to get heated. And Pam sighed and bowed her eyes to the floor. I look between the both of them. They both looked upset but why? Why the fuck were they so pissed? They should be doing fucking cartwheels at their chance of _'Securing the Telepath'. _I just couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer…

"What the hell was that about? Why are you two even upset? Don't you think me and my brother should be the ones upset?" I started to feel my anger rise again. Eric sat and stared at me for what felts like forever… "Well?" I looked between the two of them again.

"Sookie... First of all your brother is getting a fitting punishment." Eric said and I gave him my best death glare. Then he asks "Do you think your human laws would give him any less of a punishment, if a human was his victim?" he asked and I didn't answer. Of course he was right, how could I argue with that. I just sat back crossed my arms against my chest and did my best to not look at him I failed as I watched Eric's lips twitch at the corners. He continued to speak "I'm giving you the opportunity to save your brother from certain death and to protect you as well." He was saying and I interrupted him…

"Protect me!" I exclaimed.

"Protect me? You've got to fucking kidding me! If _'claiming'_ me and keeping me a prisoner is your idea of protection then I'll pass, thank you very much!" I screeched and sat back down still felt nauseous after my fainting spell. I heard Pam chuckle under her breath and my head snapped up in her direction.

"What the fuck Pam, I thought you were my friend! You think this is some kinda joke? This is my life!" I yelled and her head jump to my feet again. I could see that her eyes were rimmed in red. _'Well shit'_ I thought guiltily. Maybe she does care. She was probably laughing at Eric, could be true. That's Pam. And I assumed the worst of her. I sat back down shameful. "I want to know what the hell is going on right now, the truth all of it!" I demanded.

"No…" Eric said. I was about to jump out of my seat again when Eric stopped me with that 'Monster Eric stare' I quickly shut my mouth and let him finish. "Not tonight. The dawn will be here soon. Pam will drive you to your home and let you gather some of your things. You will be staying with me tonight. We will finish this discussion tomorrow night." Eric said with finality.

I wanted to keep arguing but hell I was just too damn tired to keep it up and to be honest I was scared shitless of Eric right now. So I sullenly followed Pam out to her car. We drove to Bon Temps got to my house. I packed a few things and said goodbye to my childhood home. I already made my decision. Even though Jason can be a selfish bastard and deserves what he gets. He's still my brother and there was no way I was gona let him die. I must have fallen asleep on the drive back to Shreveport cause I didn't remember any of it. But I vaguely remembered, Eric carrying me into his home and laying me in a bed and brushing his lips against my forehead.

**A/N: Reviews? Good or bad they are all welcomed!**


	5. The Epiphany

**A/N: I had to pull and repost this Chapter. I realized after reading it over that I forgot to include the conversation Pam and Eric have while Sookie is awake and watching them. It's not much different but matches SPOV better…. Enjoy! - Viktoria**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I watched helplessly as the woman I love take in all the information that I have just given her. If I had a beating heart it would stop. It would certainly be what I deserve. Watching and feeling her heart break again and again as every betrayal that she has faced rushes through her mind. Looking and feeling the rage come off her it's almost visible like a mirage in a hot desert. I want desperately embrace her and comfort her to make every hurt she's had to endure and make them go away. But I know the independent and stubborn spark of my Lover and I know she will not tolerate such comfort at this moment.

So as I helplessly endure her pain I think about what she must think of me at this moment and I just can't bear for her to believe me so cold and cruel that this was all done in the hopes that she will just be another piece of property, a pet, a fuck and feed. But I know this is what she will assume. I hope that she can believe that there is no other choice in the matter. We are not bonded and have no formal ties. Yes it was my selfish idea that brought all this about, but if I had not taken the brother's crimes into issue now, if I had let them go on uninvestigated any longer it would have been found out and I certainly would be in the same boat as Stackhouse. He presented an opportunity and I took it.

If the Queen had gotten word of the crimes her Brother has committed or if they become common knowledge. Sookie would for certain be hers in this there is no doubt. As I continue to watch emotion of emotion roll through her face. I can't bear it any longer. Instead I look at her brother and damn him for his mistakes. Damn myself for my choice. "Sookie, are you okay?" I ask softly and put my hand on her cheek.

The second she starts to scream I grip the top of her shoulders. 'Sookie' I yell and I shake her. It is as if she cannot hear me. She begins to claw at her ears and her temples and I am desperate to wake her from her waking nightmare. I continue to yell and shake and at last the faints into my arms. Her brother is still crying and mumbling some non-sense. I pick my Lover up and carry her into my office.

Pam is there the second I lay my Lover on the sofa and begins to berate me about the situation at hand. I tell her I do not wish to speak of such things as of now and that she is to go back to the door. She is not happy with me at the moment but I do not care. All I care about is having Sookie well. I think of my Child and my Lover and I laugh out loud. The two of them are so similar; the irony is just too much. I chose Pam for her beauty. Her spark was a bonus.

I continue to think about what and how I will explain the situation to Sookie. Pam thinks it should be now as soon as she wakes. But I know my Lover well and she will not listen to anything tonight. So I must wait until she is ready. I know she will not be ready to hear the truth. So tonight will not do. I look down at the woman that has captured my dead heart I cannot bear for her to be in pain when she wakes. I know she will not be happy, but as it seems she cannot get any angrier, then again…. 'Fuck it' I think and bite into my wrist and bring my life force to her lips and coax my blood into her mouth and down her throat. I lay her back down and gently caress her cheek and hair and wait until she rises.

A couple of hours later Pam strolls back into my office. "Pam" I acknowledge.

"Master. How is she?" Pam asks.

"I gave her some blood she should be fine when she wakes, physically anyway." I say. Pam just snorts. She too is familiar with my Lover's fiery nature. The one and only Human that she cares for. She looks to me expectantly, but I say nothing. I do not wish to get into another argument with Pam. As she is much like my Lover it's only a matter of time before she will engage me on the topic. I sit next to my Lover and continue to caress her cheek and hair. I can sense my Child irritation but still waits for me to speak, but I do not…

"Did you at least tell her _everything_?" Pam asked arms crossed over her breast.

"No" Eric said with no emotion.

"Eric, you must tell her all of it or she'll never forgive you." Pam says.

"Do you really believe any of it will matter to her?" Eric said with a hiss.

"Eric-" Pam started.

I told you we will not speak of this tonight!... She is awakening" I hiss at her in my native tongue , cutting her off.

Just as my Lover rises I am ready and expecting her anger, but her actions still hurt more than any pain I have experienced in my over 1,000 years of roaming this earth. Nothing, no amount of torture can compare to the pain she can inflict just by hating me or looking at me with scorn or fear. I would never hurt her intentionally or without good cause. I hope that I will be able to get through to her soon. She is mortal and does not wish to be turned. So our life together will be over in a blink of an eye. I hope she will yield to me sooner rather than later.

"Tell her." Pam says to me.

"Not, tonight." I say.

"Yes tonight, Eric. She will understand." Pam persists.

"Really? Look at her! She is far too angry to understand." I say through clenched teeth and bow's her eyes to the floor. I look at my Child and see that she is very, very, upset at me. I mentally sigh and to humor my Child I try to explain things to Sookie.

Just as I expect she is furious still. I cannot talk or reason with her when she is like this. I send her and Pam to her home in Bon Temps to gather a few things. As they leave my office I think about what preparations are needed in my home, _'our home'_ I think and smile. I truly hope she will agree with me on that. I realize that there is no food. With the Bar finally closed I can set out on my 'domestic tasks'. I shake my head and give a little chuckle at myself. Only Sookie Stackhouse and could have this much power over me.

Pam finally arrives with Sookie and my Lover is asleep I take her from Pam's car and instruct her to go back to Fantasia and clean up the brother and put him into my day resting quarters at the bar. I carry Sookie into the house and up into what will be her personal space. I lay her down on the bed and sit and look her at. I struggle to remember our week together. I may not remember what happened then, but I can recall other memories of she and I. I go through each of them and I can feel the pull of dawn. I stay awake to relive my memories of Sookie. The first night She walked into Fangtasia on the arm of that insufferable Compton, the night in Dallas when I took a bullet for her and I chuckled at my machinations to get her to take my blood, the night of the orgy, that kiss we shared, the night in Jackson when she was staked. If that idiot Bubba hadn't interrupted I would have had her then and finally the convenient store that was robbed on our way back from Jackson to Bon Temps. She is the most brave, kind, loving and selfless person I have ever come across in my existence.

How I could not love this woman? Even before the week in question she has made me do things I would never do. In my world Eric, comes first and my Child comes second. Whatever happened that week solidified my love for this woman, as before yes I did want to claim her as Mine, but thinking back now I know the reason was really because I truly love this woman. I cannot ignore the pull of the dawn any longer I must retire to me chambers. I wrote my Lover a note and placed it on the bedside table kiss her once more on every kissable surface of her face and take in one last inhalation of her delicious scent and make my way to my sleeping chamber.

**A/N: So? What did ya think? Reviews?**

**I will post Chapter 6 as soon as I finish editing =) **


	6. The Prison

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. It's such a treat to hear what ya'll think. **

**Up next the big conversation...**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language **

**Chapter 6**

**SPOV**

I woke up in a huge king sized bed and stretched, loving the feel of the Egyptian cotton cocooning by body. I don't even want to leave the bed it's so comfortable, but my body had other plans. I get out of the bed feeling physically spectacular thanks to Eric's blood. I wish his blood could take away the memory of last night.

I make my way to the bathroom and stood there in wonder. The bathroom looked like it belonged in a penthouse suite of a grand hotel it was almost as big as my old bedroom back at Gran's house. The floors were white tile and so shiny I could see my reflections in them. The vanity/sink was marble as was the raised tub that looked like a mini hot tub and walls of the separate shower. The door of the shower was glass so crystal clear it looked like it hadn't ever been used. There was a toilet thank god! Vampires don't need them so I was so thankful for seeing one in front of me.

As I took care of my human needs my stomach started to tell me it was unhappy. I went back into the room put all my things away. No use in keeping them packed I know I ain't going anywhere. I explore my room which is pretty basic with furniture, a bed, dresser, vanity, bedside tables with lamps, but the quality of it and design was just beautiful. The Big picture glass window had a window seat and it over looked I guess would be his backyard. There was huge swimming pool and at one of the ends of it, it looked like it had a little stone cliff complete with waterfall and cave also a beautiful garden. It was gorgeous. When I walked back towards the door to hunt down the kitchen I saw a little note propped up by one of the lamps. It read:

_Lover, _

_I know you are not happy about being here, but please give it a chance. I will tell you everything… all of it. The truth, when you are ready to hear it. I will not push you for anything. Please make yourself at home and explore the house. The kitchen is stocked with food so please eat something. I know last night was very difficult for you, but please remember that everything I have done and will do is for your protection and safety. I will not lose you. _

_E_

"Yeah right" I scoffed, "protection my ass! A 24/7 feed and fuck sounds more likely."

I tore the letter up and tossed it into the waste basket in the bathroom and started out on the rest of the house. I went into every available room which was two other bedrooms just as fancy but no bathrooms. I saw another bathroom out in the hall but it was not as fancy as the one in the room I was in, But it did have a basic Shower/bath combo, a toilet, and vanity and sink. A library/Office decorated with a huge desk in the center of the room a long leather sofa and sitting chair a long one wall and the rest of the walls were books rows and rows of books from floor to ceiling must have been thousands of them and I bet Eric read every one of them. I told myself that I was definitely going to enjoy this part of the house if it was to be my prison, I wonder if he'll even let me outside. I remember seeing the walls surrounding the back and they looked to be about 20 feet high. There's no way I'll be escaping over them. Another room that looked like an entertainment room with a Stereo and Theater system a Huge flat screen TV. There was a pool table and a couple of dart boards hanging on the walls and speakers in every corner of the room hanging on the walls, what looked like a Poker table, a huge black leather sofa, an ottoman and stool a smaller sofa and a few recliners. This room was like a bachelor's wet dream. How many people does Eric usually have over to have such a place? I thought to myself and laughed imagining Eric, Maxwell, Clancey, and Bill having a boy's night here at Eric's. I continued on the tour and found I guess was the living room this room was lovely, it had a fireplace a few sofas, the walls were decorated with more swords that looked old and a few various paintings that were probably originals. Probable cause Eric was alive when they were painted no doubt.

My stomach was making itself known again and I decided I was finish with my tour. I walked quickly through what was the dining room obviously because of the huge oak table in the center of it and right into the kitchen which had every appliance that a gourmet kitchen need. Funny I thought, what the hell did a Vampire need with a full kitchen or toilets for that matter. I shrugged and went straight for the fridge. I opened it to find all of my favorite brands of food and bottles of True Blood. When the heck did Eric have time to get this stuff? My blood started boiling when the thought came to me that he had planned all this all along. I suddenly lost my appetite and slammed the door closed. I slid down to the floor and started to cry. I was so confused at what to think, he was sweet in getting me my favorites, but when did he have the time? Why do I have to stay here with him? The easiest way to get answers is to ask him, but I can't even stand to look at him right now with thinking he had planned all this. Well fuck it I can't just sit here and cry all day.

I stood and wiped my face with my shirt sleeves and just looked around until I saw it. Yes! A coffee maker, I need to get coffee in me. I searched through the cabinets and found the liquid treasure and started a pot. After it finished I made a cup and sat at the kitchen table. I sipped at my coffee and thought about what I was going to say and how I was going to stay calm enough to get my answers. Would I even believe his answers? If he did plan this from the jump how can I believe anything that comes out of his mouth? He said he'd tell me everything when I was ready, so would he lie to me about everything. Damnit why am I so confused about this man? He's Eric and he's not Eric I can't stand it. I know I can't trust Big Bad Vamp Eric… me being a prisoner here is proof in the pudding. But sometimes I can see my Eric in him and it's driving me crazy. I needed to go lay down 'cause my head was starting to hurt.

I woke up to my stomach begging me for food. So I get up and headed straight into the kitchen and search for all the fixings. I found everything I needed and made myself and ham, egg and cheese sandwich and a ceaser salad. I got myself a Diet coke and sat. In middle of my meal Eric strode into the kitchen. I looked up at him and took in all of his 6'4'' glory. He's wearing black cotton drawstring pajama pants and nothing else. I take my time looking at his perfectly sculpted stomach and chest and mentally sigh. Then I reach to his face and he has that Big Bad Vamp Eric grin and immediately I start to fume. Normally I think that grin is sexy, but right now I'd love nothing more than to slap it right off his perfect face. I must have shown something in my face 'cause he loses the grin quickly. For an instant he looked sad again, but I'm not gona let my heart play tricks on me. Eric is a selfish bastard and I can't ever forget that.

"So I see you got yourself something to eat. Did you get a chance to look around?" he asked as he pulled a True Blood out of the Fridge and pop into the microwave. I didn't respond and I paid attention to my food. I heard him sigh; I've heard that a lot lately, He must be annoyed. Well join the fucking club Eric Northman.

"Sookie, I know you're upset, I will explain things too you. Are you ready to hear me out and not argue with me until I've said everything?" he said pulling his drink out and shaking it. Before I could answer he continued

"I need to explain and I don't want your temper to cloud your judgment on this matter. I need you to understand that I've done all this in your best interest." He finished as he sat in front of me at the kitchen table. I took everything in that he said and started to mentally babble. My best interest he says, yeah right. His best interest more like it.

"Eric, I don't know how you expect me to believe that keeping me a prisoner is in my best interest." I say struggle to hold my temper in.

"Sookie, you know that the Queen sent Compton to seduce you and bring you to her. Now that he has no claim over you she will certainly come for you. I'm surprised she hasn't yet. There are other Vampires out there that know of your ability and I have no doubt that once word get's to them that you are no longer claimed by Compton they will try and take you for themselves-" Eric was saying but I cut him off

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm not a thing anyone can _'CLAIM'. _Bill never claimed me either he certainly never held me prisoner!" I yelled at him. He stared at me for a minute and I could see his fists clenching on each side of his bottle. Oh boy was he pissed. But why! I should be the pissed and rightly so.

"Well" I said and waved him to continue.

"As I was saying… It would have been only a matter of time before the Queen found out about your brother. She would have done the same as I, but I would most likely been punished along with Jason because I did not pursue his punishment as soon as I knew of it." He said and I cut him off again.

"What the hell are you talking about, Eric? How long have you known about my brother?" I demanded.

"I've known about it before Dallas. I knew he was your brother from Pam. So I did not pursue the investigation because I didn't think it would be wise to do anything that would make you…. difficult." he said and I mumbled 'difficult' under my breath as I huffed as I crossed my arms. I looked back at Eric and saw the quickest flash of his lip twitch into the sexy Eric grin and then it was gone.

"And exactly where did you get this knowledge that he had anything to do with it?" I asked.

"From your friend Lafeyette Reynolds. I was holding him when you got attacked from the Maenad. He was guilty of selling Eddie Fournier's blood. When he was questioned about his disappearance he said he thought Jason Stackhouse to do with it. The name was familiar to me but I couldn't place it and Pam told me he was your brother. So I didn't do anything about it. I was going to put the full punishment on to Lafeyette, because someone had to be accountable, but you took that out of my hands as you, remember." He said and I couldn't believe it.

"So you were gona kill Lafeyette even though you knew he didn't kill Eddie?" I asked.

"Would you have rather me kill your brother? Seeing as he is the guilty party." He asked.

Well hell would I? Lafeyette was only guilty of selling V definitely not death sentence worthy, He didn't kill Eddie but neither did my brother. Ha! There's an argument.

"Well Eric, my brother didn't kill Eddie his dead girlfriend did she's the guilty party and my brother was planning on freeing him and '_she' _wasthe one that staked him. She's already dead so I think we could call it a wash." I said confidently. But he only looked at me with pity.

"Sookie, it's not that simple. Your brother helped abduct, imprison, and drained that Vampire along in witnessing his murder. He did nothing to stop any of it. Only when he knew he was going to get caught he tried to do the right thing. It doesn't matter about what if's and good intentions in _**any**_ law. What your brother did in our world a Death Sentence period. I've already told you all this last night. And we are getting off track-" Eric said and again I interrupted.

"So now what? I become your _'__**pet'**_ your _**'feed and fuck'**_ and my brother goes free? Is that it?" I said flippantly and Eric gave me the death glare that scares the shit outta me.

"Sookie, please do not try my patients do not ever insult me again." He said through his teeth. Insult him? Insult _**him!**_ How in the world am I insulting him?

"What? How in the world is that an insult to you?" in a captiously

"I find it degrading and it is an insult that you feel this is my opinion of you. You should know better than that." He snapped threw his bottle in the sink and walked away by telling me to get dressed and we were going to Fangtasia. Well I guess our conversation is over.

**A/N: If ya'll are confused I know that both Eric and Bill have told Sookie that when A human ingest the blood of a specific Vampire, that Vampire can feel their emotions. But after the breakdown she had, Sookie conveniently forgot that fact ;) So Every time Eric changes his attitude and/or expressions she doesn't understand it or makes assumptions. **

**Only one more Chapter to go. . . **


	7. The Inevitable

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language **

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

I sighed and began to clear the table and wash the dishes and pans I used and left them to dry. I'm glad Eric's bottle didn't break that would have made a huge mess. I trudged my way to the bedroom I was using and got a quick shower. I went to the vanity and put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss then dressed in black slacks and cranberry red silk top. I made my way down to the kitchen and found Eric sitting at the table wearing his usual black jeans and black wifebeater. Again I mentally sighed… that man takes sexy to a whole new level. He didn't say a word to me, didn't even look at me he just stood up tap some numbers on a security key pad and opened the door to the garage and motioned for me to walk ahead of him. I did as he again tapped numbers into the keypad and closed the door behind him. He opened the passenger side door to his corvette for me and I got in. With vampire speed he got into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"Thank you" I said softly and dared to look at him. He still said nothing but gave me a curt nod in acceptance. Great! I still can't believe he's pissed.

We got to Fangtasia in what felt like 5 minutes which I'm sure should have been at least 15. I swear Eric should have been a race car driver instead of Sheriff. I'm sure he'd love that job. I wonder if there are rules against Vampires competing. Otherwise I'm sure he'd be doing just that. Eric loves driving fast. Pam too, come to think of it… huh… guess it's a Vampire thing. Wait… did Bill ever drive past the speed limit whenever I was with him? Nope guess it just an Eric thing. Pam is his child so I guess it would be a learned thing.

Walking into Eric's office and my nerves start to go haywire. I made sure all my shields were up so no Fangbanger thought's slip in. They're so disgusting all they think about is sex, sex, sex. . . then again that's all I think about when I look at Eric. Ha! Well at least I don't throw myself at any and every Vamp that passes by. Okay get a grip Sookie this is serious. I mentally slap myself. I stare at Eric as he stared at me. After a minute he says.

"So are you going to behave civilly and allow me to finish my explanation?" he asked and I gave a grand sweeping gesture to tell him to continue.

"Would you like Pam here? Would it make you more comfortable? He asked quietly.

"Seriously Eric, is my comfort really important to you? 'Cause nothing in this situation will make me comfortable. Unless you tell me I can go back to my own home to be left in peace and that she would be the one bringing me there." I snapped.

That earned me another death glare. I sighed and sat myself down on his sofa as he goes to sit behind his desk. I'm not really all that sure about what I feel about my _'good buddy'_ Pam right about now. But she and Eric were arguing last night right as I was getting up and she did look upset for a fraction on a second when I saw her last night…. Grrrrr Damn Eric and Pam why are they so confusing!

"Sure why not?" I gave a petulant shrug of my shoulders arms flail up and back into my lap. I didn't even hear him call her and in an instant she was closing the door behind her.

"Master, Sookie." Pam said in her usual bored tone as she bowed to Eric and then looked at me. Well that a plus for Pam she didn't sneer at me like she normally does when addresses people or "Humans" I should say. Maybe I shouldn't think less of Pam.

"So Sookie, what I was saying before we went off track is this. I think the Queen is waiting for the best possible opening to claim you with no difficulty. I apologize that I gave her that opening…" Eric looked up at me to make sure I wasn't going to interrupt him again. I knew better even though I want to pipe in, I'll just sit back and keep my mouth shut. For now anyway.

"...the situation with your brother has provided that opening . When I realized this I thought it would be better for you that I be the one to claim you so no other Vampire can. I know that you have an independent spirit and hate the fact that you will belong to me, but please understand that this is best for you." he was saying and with that I just could not hold my tongue any longer.

"Best for me! How can you say that this is best for me? Why the hell do I have to live with you? Why the hell can't I just go home? I thought this was about a Debt that Jason owed. If that's the case then I'll work for you whenever the hell you need me to for free. I don't understand why I have to stay with you. I don't see Alcide hold up in your house." I yelled and at the mention of Alcide's name Eric went completely still and his eye's went black with anger. So this time Pam answered since Eric was livid that I interrupted him yet again.

"Sookie, please let him finish hear him out." Pam said and looked at me like _she_ wanted to kill me. I sucked in a breath and blew it out long and slow and sank back into the sofa.

"That is correct you simply owe me as Sheriff of Area 5 a Debt if you so choose to take your brother's place. The Queen can still claim you if that is _**all**_ you accept. But, if you are Mine I can make it more difficult for her to do so. I cannot let you live your life freely because I won't be able to stop her if she chooses to take you. As I said, this is for your own protection. It is what's best. Unless you want to go to the Queen." he finished. And I just started to cry. I couldn't believe all this was happening to me.

"I am a human being for Christ's sakes. We live in American how can this be right? How can you expect me to accept this?" I sobbed and Eric just stared at me and let me do it although Pam looked really uncomfortable. I'm surprised she didn't comment on the _"Leaking human"_ then I started to laugh a little. Pam looked at Eric confused and Eric just smiled. Then Pam said.

"Eric, I don't understand… she was just leaking. How can she be laughing at a time like this?" And I just lost it I was laughing so hard I could barely breath and every time I looked at Pam through my fit of giggles I laughed even harder cause she was looking at me like I was a rattlesnake about to strike. Vampires, Pam expecially isn't afraid of shit. And she looked scared to death. It was just too much. As they waited out my little episode I decided to get this over and done. I calmed myself down enough to speak and said.

"Fine, I'll do it I accept. But I'm telling you right now I don't like it one little bit." I huffed and Eric told Pam to get my brother and the contract and we just sat and stared at each other. Finally Pam and Jason came in and I shot out of the sofa to hug Jason.

"Jason! Are you okay?" I asked and pulled away to get a good look at him. He still looked starved and like he hadn't slept in weeks but at least he smelt better and had on clean clothes.

"Yeah, well as good as I can be I guess. She let me clean up and sleep in a real bed last night." He nodded his head towards Pam as he finished his statement. "I'm so sorry Sookie. Can you tell me what's gona happen? I thought I'd still be in that dungeon or dead by now." He asked and my heart broke. Jason looked like a completely different person. Gone was the arrogant, selfish bastard. He looked like a terrified little boy. I didn't know what was gona happen to Jason, I only knew my shitty fate so I turned to Eric. Jason followed my gaze.

"Jason, your sister had made a great sacrifice for you." Eric said and Jason snapped his head to look back at me and he actually started tearing up I just shook my head and started rubbing his arm to comfort him. I looked at Eric and he looked pissed again. He continued "Your sister has chosen to accept your Debt. That leaves you free to go and live your life however you choose. Be warned Jason your future choices better be wise ones because next time you get yourself into trouble your sister will not be able to save you." Eric finished

"What does he mean? Sook, what's gona happen to you? Jason asks wearily. "I can't let you die for me. Now, I won't let you." he finished with more confidence.

"Don't you worry about me Jason, I'll be fine. Apparently I'm too valuable to kill so don't you worry about me. You just worry about getting yourself better. And please stop messing up Jason. Eric is right I won't save you next time. Now, I love you, but this is the last straw. I can't keep bailing you out." I said feeling both sad and angry

"I'm so sorry Sookie, for everything. You been the best sister to me and I've always treated you like shit. I don't deserve to have a sister like you." Jason said and he hugged me tight and kissed my forehead as tears fell from his face.

"You are right about that Jason, you don't deserve Sookie. We need to get these contracts signed and Jason you can be on your way." Eric said as he made motions for us to approach his desk. We all signed the contract and that was it. Jason hugged me again and kept thanking me over and over again.

"Sookie, I need to sit in the club you can either stay here or have a drink at my booth, I'm sure you could use one." Eric said.

"I don't want to go out there. Can Jason stay and keep me company for awhile?" I asked Eric just nodded and left the office with Pam on his heels.

"So, Jason. What do you plan on doing with your new found freedom?" I asked.

"Shit, Sookie. Are you sure about all this? I can't let you do this." He replied.

"We'll it's a little too late for that ya think?" I said sharply. Jason just hung his head and didn't respond. I sighed.

"Jason, don't worry I know Eric and he won't hurt me. He says he's doing this for my protection. So if he's protecting me that mean's I'll be fine. Besides it's already done." I said resigned.

"All you have to worry about is keeping yourself safe and that means out of trouble. I mean it Jason. I won't do this again."

"Damnit, Sookie. You have no idea how much what you did means to me. I never meant to hurt no body. It's just that damn V. I was so far gone off the stuff, I let Amy talk me into all that bullshit. I know it don't even matter." He said shaking he head. "I sware to you Sookie, I'll do right from now on." he finished with determination.

We sat in silence for a moment and I said "So what are you're plans now Jason?"

"I don't know Sookie. I guess I'll go back out to Hot Shot. Me and Crystal was planning on getting married before all this happened. I guess it's time for me to get serious and grow up." He said.

"Jason, please don't tell anybody about this. None of this needs to get out." I told him. I didn't want anyone knowing especially Sam.

Jason and I just talked for a little while longer and I could see how tired he was so I told him he should go on and get some rest. He agreed and left. I stayed in the office for a little while more and started to get bored and was a little tired myself so I took a little nap.

**A/N: Okay so this is the end of this part of the Story. I already have a sequel in the making so Stay Tuned for more Eric and Sookie Drama! It was pointed out that there shouldn't be a sequel since my next story continues this very same night. Sorry! My only excuse is that I'm a newbie! Thanks for reading… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Viktoria **


End file.
